dragon rider
by narubel
Summary: The goddess's fed up with how Mito is being treated send her to a new world full of adventures where she becomes one of the best
1. a new life

**Biju/ gods talking **

**_Biju gods thinking_**

_Thinking_

Prologue

** Konoha October 10****th**** (6****th**** anniversary of Kyubi attack)**

The Kyubi festival a festival to celebrate the defeat of the mighty Kyubi no kitsune, it is a time for celebration for most. All accept a young 6 year old red headed girl named Mito Uzumaki. For her it is a day filled with terror of the village and it is also her birthday. This year is no different as we find her on the run from a mob of civilians and a few ninjas.

"Kill the demon"

"Finish what the 4th started"

All the while the 6 year old is wondering what she did to deserve this. But keeps running she may be small but she has lived on the streets for 2 years now and knows shortcuts to stay ahead of the villagers. As she nears the only safe spot in the village a restaurant named Ichiraku's an anbu with silver gravity defying hair in a dog mask stops her and knocks her unconscious.

"Not this time demon bitch it's time to finish what sensei started"

_'What did I ever do to deserve this?' _was Mito's last thought as she blacks out

** Up in the realm of the gods**

**"This is becoming too much to bear." **Yami cries

**"Yes even I would not wish this upon the worst of people let alone a young child"** the Shinigami cries. Behind them kami is in deep thought**_ 'there right we need to help her but how she has no family left and she would be hunted wherever she goes for what's inside her…'_**

With the 3 goddesses two others are watching their daughter with eyes filled with sadness and rage

"I can't believe those morons are treating my daughter that way especially Kakashi. I should have let the Kyubi destroy that village." Minato Namikaze the 4th hokage yells

"My poor baby just if my little brother was still around he could have taken care of our baby girl" cries Kushina Uzumaki the red death

**"That's it!" **yell the 3 goddesses

"What's it?"

**"Your brother isn't dead" **the Shinigami replies

**"As your home was being attacked 10 years ago your parents used a seal to try and send shanks to Konoha to live with you and survive" **Yami continues

**"Unfortunately it failed and sent him to the future instead" kami** finishes

"So otouto is still alive?" Kushina asks.

"Even if he is alive how does this help us if he is in the future?" Minato asks.

**"If the 3 of us combine our powers we should be able to send her to the same time" **Yami replies

**"However we can't control where she would end up and she may not be able to find him at all" **Kami continues

**"But if the 3 of us all work together we should be able to give her a fighting chance to have a better live" **The Shinigami adds

"Is there anything we can do to help" Minato begs.

"Yeh we want to help our daughter to dattebayo!" Kushina yells

**"When we transport her we can let you two talks to her for a bit and each pass down some of what you know." **The Shinigami offers

"**We will also help as much as we can by giving her a few gifts to help her along the way."** Says Yami

**"As soon as she is alone we will begin." **Kami finishes.

**Back with Mito**

As Mito wakes up she finds herself in the middle of the woods surrounded by the mob all with sickening grins on their faces as they continue to beat on the tied up 6 year old. She has multiple broken ribs and all of her limbs are at weird angles. Just as she is about to pass out again she hears a sound like chirping birds and looks up.

"It's time to die demon!" scream the dog masked anbu as he plunges a fist full of lighting into her chest.

As the lighting dies down Mito is dead.

The mob stares in shock

"We did it."

"She's dead"

"The demon is dead!"

Just as they finish celebrating the 3rd hokage and his anbu arrive.

"What's going on here" the 3rd shouts

Dog walks up and proudly states "we have killed the demon sir."

As the last word leaves his anbu mouth the 3rd pales and looks towards the tree to see his tied up surrogate granddaughter tied up with her limbs at weird angles and a hole in her chest and starts to cry. In that instant the mob feels a killing intent that would put the Kyubi to shame as the 3rd creams out his order "anbu kill them all I've got Kakashi" with a chorus of yes sir the massacre begins and not a single member of the mob is left standing.

** Back in heaven**

**"It is time"** all 3 goddesses speak

** In Mito's mindscape**

Mito wakes up in a sewer and hears crying so she follows the sewer towards the crying and approaches a huge gate with young red headed women with fox ears and 9 tails is in the corner crying mumbling something about **"I couldn't save her" **and **"it's my entire fault".**

As Mito approaches the women she asks "excuse me miss are you okay"

The fox girls head snaps up and instantly runs up to Mito and cry's even harder.

Mito doesn't know what's going on but hears the women mumbling sorry over and over again.

A while later she calms down and Mito again asks what's wrong.

**"It's all my fault your beaten every day"** she cry's

**"Because I was sealed inside of you the villagers see you as me and this time I couldn't save you"**

"What do you mean you couldn't save me?" Mito asks confused

**"I don't know how to say this but kit I am the Kyubi and were dying."**

Mito stood stock still and chocks out "dying…" as she says that a flash appears and 5 people can be seen 4 woman 3 looks almost identical except for the hair. One has flowing silver hair that reaches down to her ankles (kami). One has pale white hair that cover one of her eyes and reaches her mid back (Shinigami). And the last one has black hair going down to her shoulders (Yami). All 3 look at Mito sadly. However it's the last 2 that have Mito's full attention. The woman looks like an older version of herself with her arm wrapped around the blond haired man next to her that Mito instantly recognizes as her idol the 4th hokage. Looking closer she see that she has his blue eyes and asks nervously

"m..ommy da..ddy" they both happily nod and Mito runs up to her parents and hugs them for the first time

As this is going on Kyubi is staring at the other 3 **woman "K..ami –sama Yami –sama Shinigami –sama what are you all doing here"**

**"it's nice to see you again Kurama-chan as for why we are here we are to help Mito as no one deserves the life she has lived"** Kami answers smiling

**"how will you help her when I failed to keep her alive"** Kurama cries

Mito runs over and cheers up Kurama in the way only a young child can "cheer up Rama-nee-Chan if it wasn't for this I would have never met my mommy and daddy"

"Mito's right Kurama and even if she didn't die we would have faked her death to get her out of that horrible village anyway" Kushina added.

**"right speaking of which we don't have much time Mito dear come here please all of us have to tell you something" **kami asks gently

Mito runs over to her and asks cutely "what do you need baa-Chan?" as she says that Yami and Shinigami snicker in the background while kami gets a tick mark.

**"first of all I'm not that old" **"but ya got to be your KAMI!" She yells. With that Shinigami and Yami are in full blown laughter while Minato mutters to Kurama" yup she is definitely Kushina's kid" but Kushina over hears and asks "what was that dear" in a sickly sweet voice. Minato stutters "n nothing honey"

After everyone calms down. **"ok then now that everyone is done making fun of my age we can get started. Mito the 5 of us 6 if Kurama wants to help are going to be sending you to the future where your uncle shanks got sent years ago. But first we each are going to give you a gift to help you out there as you're still young and the world is a big place." **Kami says calming down

"hell Yeh i'ma help she's like my little sister after all" Kurama yells.

Minato and Kushina step forward " ok Mito-Chan even though we can't stay with you know that we love you very much and will always be with you. And to help you out I'm giving you all my fuinjutsu notes and a seal where you can store anything you get here." Minato says as he pulls out a thick scroll and a brush and draws a tattoo Mito's back and hands her the scroll "now to seal and unseal anything just add a little chakra to the seal and thing what you want to add or remove and it will be done.

Next Kushina steps forward "I'm giving you notes on my kenjutsu style for 2 swords. From what I've seen of this future a lot of people use swords but very few are skilled at it so with enough practice you can be the best swordswomen in the world. I am also going to teach you one of my favorite jutsu to help you train it's called the shadow clone jutsu everything the clone learns is transferred to the user."

Mito try's out the jutsu and creates 10 perfect clones on her first try but they only last a few seconds before dispelling "good job museme if you keep practicing you should be able to hold them longer though I wouldn't ever make more than 10 as the information overload could get to you."

**"guess I'm next imouto. I can't give you much but I can help strengthen your 3 bloodlines that are dormant and wouldn't have ever activated thanks to that seal that bandaged man placed on you"** Kurama says.

"wait what bloodlines the only bloodline I know of is Kushina's increased healing and maybe her chakra chains". Minato interrupts

**"she actually gets 2 bloodlines from you but you never got them as they were fighting for dominance and never activated. I don't know how but Mito can unlock The Uchiha Sharingan, the Senju Mokuton and the Uzumaki increased healing. However the sharingan and Mokuton are so diluted they won't be as strong as normal." **Kurama answers

"Mokuton and Sharingan! Even if there not as strong that's insane" Minato yells

Next the 3 gods step up first the Shinigami hands Mito 2 swords "**these swords are special they were given to the head of the Uzumaki clan years ago. But where lost when Uzu was attacked. In truth I had them in safe keeping till I found a worthy Uzumaki to wield them again. These swords contain the power of the seas and are industructable they will also grow as you do so they will always be the perfect size for you to wield."**

Next up Yami she smiles down at Mito and says "**Mito you have a pure soul and even with all you have been through you have always helped any animal you have found that was in need so I am giving you power to talk to animals and if your ever in need they will come to aid you like you once aided them"**

Kami finally steps up **"initially Kurama was going to have to stay here but since you 2 are like sisters my gift will be to let her go with you however her power will be reduced to that of about 1 tail witch should be more than enough for you with all your other gifts. And my final gift is to Kurama you will still be stuck in the seal but you will be allowed to take over a shadow clone of Mito's to come out every once in a while though Mito won't be able to make any other clones while you're out.**

With that the two sisters celebrate and hug each other glad that they will still be together.

After a round of tearful goodbyes between Mito and her parents it's time for a new journey to begin as Mito and Kurama are sent on to a new world of adventures

**I know Mito sounds like she will be powerful and she will be but I made it so she has to work for her skills and aren't just handed to her.**

**shadow clones will have a limit of 10 so it isn't overly powerful.**

**The sharingan will be weakened to only the copying moves (non devil fruit) and an effect similar to Kenbunshoku Haki**

**Mokuton will be altered to only be able to hear the souls of plants it will also allow Mito to sense devil fruit and devil fruit users easier even going so far as to tell her witch fruit it is**

**I'm thinking about giving her chakra chains but not sure yet **

**As for the dragon rider part all I will say is wait and see**


	2. a new familiy

**Biju/ gods talking **

**_Biju gods thinking_**

_Thinking_

Notes

I do plan on continuing this story and I will try to update 1-2 times a week.

By time canon starts Mito will be 16 as I want her in the same ballpark as most of the straw hats but I want her to be like a little sister to them.

Mito already has the Sharingan and it will be permenatly active in weakened form giving her red eyes (no fancy commas) I'm also adding photographic memory to what the weakened version gets.

For the Mokuton she can tell if its paramecia logia or Zoan and if it's Zoan she can guess animal thanks to her gifts from Yami.

**Now on to the story**

** New family**

On a ship in the middle of the calm belt a strange light can be seen in the brig if you were paying attention when the light dies down it reveals a young 6 year old red head with a hole in her chest and all of her limbs broken. Sadly no one saw her arrival because this same ship was being attacked by a huge black and red pirate ship with a skull with 9 snakes in a circle as its jolly roger these where the Kuja pirates an all-female crew led by their new empress, Boa Hancock and her sisters Boa Sandersonia and Boa Marigold. The fighting is very one sided as the 3 sisters known as the Gorgon sisters all have the power of a devil fruit.

"Peh pathetic is this all these worthless men can do" A beautiful 18 years old girl with long black hairs surrounded by dozens of stone statues says. This is Boa Hancock next to her are her sisters 2 giants of women one with a large head and green hair this is Sandersonia. Next to her is an equally large woman with light brown hair this is Marigold.

"It only took the 3 of us to take down the entire crew if all men are this weak they truly are inferior to us." Remarks Marigold.

"For our first time out with the Kuja pirates I was hoping for something a bit more exciting than this." Sandersonia pouts.

"Girls search the ship for anything of use we head out in 10"orders Hancock

"Yes hebi-hime" the crew shouts and follows the orders.

Boa Hancock decides to help in the search and heads towards where the brig would be located.

** In the brig**

About 10 minutes have gone by since Mito's arrival and Kurama has been working nonstop on healing her injury's she just managed to seal up the hole in her chest so she no longer is in danger of dying when she ran out of energy.

**_"that'll have to do for now at least she is no longer dying I can fix up the rest of her after I rest a bit"_** Kurama thinks to herself since Mito was in a coma so shed live long enough for Kurama to heal her.

As this was going on Hancock arrives at the brig to check on any prisoners when she gets there she wasn't expecting to see a half dead 6 year old girl.

"O my god what happened to this poor girl." Hancock nervously approaches the unconscious girl and notices a lot of blood. She goes to check her pulse and finds out that she's alive though barely. As she carefully picks up the young girl she notices a tattoo on her back thinking it's a slave mark she angrily thinks 'those bastards who would treat a young girl like this!'

As Hancock approaches her ship her sisters approach her

"Hancock who is that young girl?" Marigold asks.

"Who cares who she is she needs help!" Sandersonia yells.

"I don't care who she is but once she wakes up I'll find out and if she has nowhere to go I'm going to adopt her." Hancock announces resolutely.

"No one especially one so young should be treated like this! I will train her to be strong if she will let me." She continues.

As she continues to walk to her ships infirmary Marigold is thinking '_I haven't seen her that emotional in years hopefully that little girl can help us as much as we can help her.'_

**Kuja Infirmary few hours latter**

A nurse is checking up on the little girl her empress brought in from the slave ship (**an: Because of her tattoos they all think it was a slave ship) **and she is amazed. She came in covered in cuts and bruises 3 broken ribs and her arms and legs where broken in multiple places frankly she shouldn't even be alive. Yet just 6 hours later and she looks fine she's probably a bit stiff but she is perfectly healthy. The nurse has never seen anything like it. As she is about to leave she hears her starting to wake up so she runs to get the empress.

** On deck**

Ever since she got on the ship she has been nervous wreck she just met the young girl but she has already wormed her way into her heart and she doesn't even know her name yet.

"Hancock you should get some rest, we should be back at amazon lily by morning and with that injury's I don't foresee the girl waking up anytime soon." Marigold states _'that girl better live I don't think she can handle it if she died with how she has been acting'_

"Yeh your right marigold I'll head to bed" Hancock sighs as she heads of she hears yelling and the nurse barges onto the deck.

"Hebi-hime she's waking up!" she yells.

And just like that Hancock is gone. Marigold is thinking '_how can she be waking up already does she have a devil fruit or something?'_ and follows after her sister.

**Back in the infirmary**

The first thing she sees is white and she can smell antiseptics so she can only conclude one thing

"Great I'm in the hospital again" Mito groans as she tries to get up then a voice in her head shouts

"**Stay in bed missy I haven't had time to fully heal you yet!"**

Startled by the voice she starts to remember what happened and her meeting with the goddess her parents and her new sister figure _'Rama nee is that you?' __**'Yeh it's me kit kami gave us a mental link so we can talk without me coming out or you in'**_ then the door bursts in and a pretty women with long black hair runs in with tears in her eyes.

"Thank god you're alright she cries "as she hugs the now confused 6 year old

"When I say you in that ship in that condition I was so worried."

"Um who are you Miss" Mito asks as she pushes the women away

"O sorry my name is Boa Hancock empress of Amazon lily and captain of the Kuja pirates. I found you half dead in the brig of a ship my crew and I raided a few hours ago when I saw how hurt you where I brought you on board to get help. Now may I ask what your name is and how you got that hurt?"

"Um my name is Mito, Mito Uzumaki as for how I got that hurt I wasn't very well liked in my home town. My parents died the day I was born and I was kicked out on the streets when I was 4 and beaten multiple times since then" She cries

'Poor girl' "why would they treat you like that though?" she asks.

**_'It's alright kit tell her the truth she can be trusted but ask her not to tell anyone else and don't mention that we are in the future either' _**

**_'_**_You sure Rama nee?'_

**_'Trust me on this kit'_**

During this exchange Hancock is also thinking _'how could they do that to a little'_

"Well it's supposed to be a secret but if you don't tell anyone else I guess I can tell you"

Right then Marigold and Sandersonia walk in.

"Hey sis how is she? "Sandersonia asks.

"She seems to be fine we were just about to talk about what happened" Hancock answers

"Um who are they Hancock-san?" Mito asks scared a little because of their size

"O these are my sisters the one with green hair is Sandersonia and the one with Brown hair is Marigold. Girls this young lady is Mito Uzumaki." Hancock introduces

"Mito they may look scary but I promise they won't hurt you" she adds as she notices that Mito looks afraid.

"Um hello Cobra-san Anaconda-san" she replies shyly. All 3 girls are in shock she just picked out exactly what snake devil fruit both Sandersonia and Marigold ate.

"Um Mito why did you call them that? "Hancock asks nervously.

"I don't know when I looked at them something told me that that's what they were like there weren't entirely human to be honest you also don't feel entirely right you feel like stone" Mito answers

If there were shocked before they were now. Glancing at her sisters they both nod there okay to tell the little girl.

"Well looks like you found out our secret it's probably because of our devil fruits. The 3 of us where forced to eat them a few years back but we keep it a secret because if the tribe found out wed be exiled" she finishes sadly

"O what's a devil fruit?" Mito asks curiously

"A devil fruit is a mysertus fruit that can gran the eaters a power at the price of never being able to swim. Mine can turn people into stone while my sisters turn into snake hybrids." Hancock explains

"O well since I know your secret I'll tell you mine and your sisters can hear to since now I feel bad"

"6 years ago a huge 9 tailed fox attacked my home town and killed a lot of people my daddy as a way to save the village used a powerful seal to seal it inside of me but5 it cost him his life. My mother also died during the attack. Everyone treated me as if I was the fox but I'm not and every year on my birthday I was attacked yesterday when I was attacked a seal activated that let me talk to my parents. They told me everything and used up the last of their power to send me away from the town in hope of eventually finding my uncle but they don't know where he was." Mito finishes

All 3 girls are crying at that story and Hancock has made up her mind.

"Mito dear I will do everything I can to help you find him but I'm sorry to say there isn't much I can do to help in the search. The most I could do is train and raise you until you're old enough to go out for yourself."

"Hancock you can't be serious you're too young to raise a daughter and even if you can raise her if you adopt her and she leaves she would be a traitor to Kuja." Marigold replies

"I am the empress so I can decide on the rules if she wants to live to look for her uncle I won't stop her but I also won't let a 6 year old out in the world with no one to look out for her!." Hancock yells

Mito starts crying "you really want to be my kaa-san?" Mito asks nervously

"yes dear if you want to be my daughter I would gladly be your mother from what you have told us your live has already been hard and I can relate to that a bit because 6 years ago me and my sisters where enslaved and lived similar live until we were able to what do you say Mito want to join the family" Hancock and Sandersonia are smiling but Marigold is still a bit nervous about the idea but eventually decides it may be for the best and shows a small smile.

Mito starts crying **_'do it kit you deserve a family and she already cares deeply for you'_**

"I'll do it kaa-Chan what do I have to do?"

"It's simple we just each prick our fingers and mix them together to symbolize that we are blood"

As they do the ritual something amazing happens and Mito's hair starts to darken up till it is a mix of black and red.

"That normally doesn't happen but I can't complain looks like you got some of my hair now huh museme?" Giggles Hancock

"Hai Kaa-san... yawn." yawns a tired Mito

"You should go to bed dear we will be home tomorrow so you can meet the rest of your new family" Smile Hancock as her and her sisters leave the room.

_'Good night museme' _Hancock things on way out.

And done next chapter will be her life on amazon lily and her training to become one of the best.


	3. a new home

**Biju/ gods talking **

**_Biju gods thinking_**

_Thinking_

**Techniques**

**Foosha village **

(Shank's dream)

Shanks finds himself on an island he hasn't seen in years but it isn't the place he remembered instead of thriving nation it once was his home is nothing but ruins now. As he walks down the familiar roads he spots a flash of red hair and runs after it. After chasing after the woman with ling red hair that somehow seems familiar to him they come to the ruins of a house with a swirl symbol on it and the women turns around and says sadly.

"Hello otouto"

"Kushina-nee is that you"

"Yes it's me shanks"

"It's good to see you again Kushina-nee but how are you here?"

"Well you see 6 years ago my husband and I passed away when Konoha was attacked on the day our daughter Mito was born"

"I have a niece? Where is she? I have to take care of her"

"This was all a thousand or so years ago when tou-san and kaa-san tried to send you to Konoha they sent you into the future."

"Wow I knew it messed up when I didn't arrive in Konoha but the future…"

"However due to Mito not having any family left in that time stream and due to her hard life the gods sent her to this time so it is possible for you to find her."

"Her hard life? Why would she have a hard life?"

"Well my husband was the 4th Hokage and had to seal the Kyubi into her and nearly everyone saw her as the demon"

"No … what did they do to her." Shanks barely whispers

"It'll be easier if I just show you but be warned this won't be easy to watch" she says sadly

After shanks watches Mito's life he's on the ground crying for his poor niece

"Those monsters… where is Mito?"

"We don't know where she was sent but all we know is that she is safe at the moment the gods are currently drained and can't get a specific lock on her location."

"I will find her and give her a real family then"

"Good luck then otouto and keep her safe"

"I will Kushina-nee I will"

(Real world)

As shanks wakes up he hears a commotion in the bar and decides to check it out and maybe vent a little bit of his frustration.

"WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS RED-HAIRED SHANKS?"

"I am right here and you picked the wrong time to piss me off" shanks says as he pulls out his sword

**Uzumaki style: Whirlpool of a Thousand Blades** he says as he spins around too fast for the eye to see and all the bandits are on the ground dead with numerous cuts all over them.

The bar and his crew are left in shock they have never seen shanks that ruthless before everyone was distracted no one noticed a young 7 year old boy eating the fruit that the pirates found on their last trip.

"Crew where heading out!" he yells. As everyone is rushing to leave shanks is only thinking '_stay safe Mito your oji-san is coming'_

**Amazon Lily**

Mito just woke up from the best night of sleep she has ever had. As she wakes up her new kaa-san enters the room

"Morning musume, how did you sleep?"

"Better than ever Kaa-san"

"Good well we are almost home so get dressed so we can meet the rest of the Kuja tribe"

"Hai" as she looks around for her clothes she finds a simple red dress with yellow trim and swirls on it as she puts it on her shoulders are revealed and it comes down to her knees. With a belt around the waist.

"Your old clothes where far to damage to be worn so I dug out some of my old clothes from when I was your age for you."

"It's almost perfect kaa san just missing one thing"

"What's it missing Mito?"

"These" she says as in a cloud of smoke covers Mito and when it clears she has two foot long blades strapped to her back. As Hancock looks at the swords that appeared out of nowhere she can tell just by the sheath there high quality swords as they look to be made by a master craftsmen with the waves going down the sheath and the handles she can see are ocean blue with a swirl cross guard.

"Where did you get those swords Mito? "

"They are some of the few items I have left from my real family the rest is sealed away for safe keeping"

"Sealed away?"

"It's hard to explain my daddy before he left drew this tattoo on me that let me seal what I had in it" as she points to what Hancock assumed was a slave mark.

"That's new… Mito I don't think you should do that in front of anyone for now just like my sisters and I hide away how we got out powers I think you should keep yours hidden all together until needed."

**_'She's right kit only practice the fuinjutsu your dad gave you alone… while we're at it you should probably hide your clones as well.'_**

"Ok kaa- san. Are we ready to go?"

"Yes let's go to the deck with the rest of the crew."

On deck the ship is docking on to an island where all Mito can see are women that are looking at her with curiosity as she hides behind her kaa-san. As they disembark the shortest and oldest of them all who are holding a huge staff approaches them.

"Hancock welcomes home dear may I ask who this young one is?" she asks gently as she can tell that Mito is afraid of something.

"Elder this is my new daughter Mito." She states proudly

"HEBI-HIME HAS a DAUGHTER!" everyone within hearing distance shouts.

"Hancock how can you have a 6 year old daughter?" Nyon asks confused

"This is best discussed in private elder follow Mito and I to the throne room"

As the 3 head of to the throne room Mito can her al the whispers from everyone around her and while they don't seem negative like she is used to she is still very nervous.

Nyon noticing this speaks up "Don't be nervous dear its big news to them they have a new princess Nyo."

"Princess?" Mito asks confused

"Yes my dear you see since your mother is queen that naturally makes you the princess of Amazon lily Nyo"

Mito is stunned she didn't know her new kaa-san was a queen. As she was thinking about this they arrived in the throne room.

"Ok now that we are here let's start with introductions I am Nyon Elder and former queen of the Kuja tribe." Nyon announces

"And the closest thing my sisters and I have to a mother." Adds Hancock.

"I am Mito Uzumaki Boa. It's nice to meet you Nyon-baa-san." Mito chirps quietly

Nyon chuckles at her enthusiasm.

"You seem very smart for a 6 year old girl Nyo"

"I had to be to live on the streets for 2 years" Mito huffs

This causes the elder to gape. '_She's lived on the streets for 2 years my god she's only 6'_

"Why where you on the streets dear did you has no one to take care of you Nyo?"

"My Hokage-jiji tried but he was very busy with his work and didn't have a lot of time"

"What is a hokage dear I am not familiar with that term?"

"O he was the leader of the village I grew up in and the strongest Ninja in the world!"

'_Ninja I read about those but they supposedly died out a thousand years ago. Just who is this girl?'_

"Ninja dear those are just stories they died out a thousand years ago Nyo." Nyon chuckles

**_'Tell them everything kit you can trust these 2 they both know of hardship and can help you keep your secret better'_**

"Well you see…." So Mito told her new family everything from how the village treated her to how she "died" and met the goddesses and her parents to the gifts they gave her. She even told her about Kurama. The whole story took most of the day to tell and both women were crying the whole time. They had both lived hard lives but for a child to go through all of that and live was a miracle.

"Well dear that explains why you looked familiar. You remind me of this kid I met years ago with red hair just like yours I guess he must have been your uncle Nyo."

"You know where my uncle is?" Mito asked

"I haven't seen him in many years I'm afraid but I know him yes. You'd be hard pressed to find many people who haven't heard of the red haired pirates of the yonko Nyo."

"Wait you mean her uncle is the red haired shanks? If the marines ever hear of this they wouldn't ever let Mito alone." Hancock yelled.

"I agree we will have to keep it a secret for now I'll contact some old friends and see if they have any news on shanks meanwhile. We should get to bed as Mito has a tough few years ahead of her. Being the daughter of a shichibuki and niece of a yonko will put a huge target on her head even more so if the marines ever find out about her ability's. She will need all the training she can get Nyo."

"I'm not afraid I'm tired of running I want to be strong to stand on my own feet I will never run again!" Mito yells with a fire in her eyes and a powerful force covers the island.

_'My god was that pure Haki? If she is this strong at such a young age with training and experience she could be the most powerful person on the planet!'_ both elder women think. The release of so much power knocks Mito unconscious and they bring her to her new room. Mito has a tough few years ahead of her because they weren't letting he leaves the island until she is strong enough to take care of herself in this cruel world that would hunt her for her power.

**And that's chapter 3 as always any reviews are appreciated I try to check them over and use any advice I can that would fit in the overall story line. The dragon part wont make an appearance till chapter 6 or so at my current estimate as the first 10 or so chapters are before canon starts.**

**Shanks never lost his arm because Luffy was never in danger from the sea king in this story. besides shanks should be strong enough that the sea king shouldn't have taken his arm in the first place.**


	4. a new plan

**Biju/ gods talking **

**_Biju gods thinking_**

_Thinking_

**Techniques**

Ok notes Luffy still has the straw hat while shanks left in a hurry Luffy still caught up to them as they ran out. I forgot to mention it last chapter but that hat is too important for him to not have it

**Amazon Lily**

Once again Mito finds herself waking up in an unknown area, as she tries to remember what happens last night she remembers talking to her kaa-san and oba-san when she must have fallen asleep. So getting up she finds her clothes and swords on a table near her bed. As she is getting dressed she hears the door open.

"Good morning musume how are you feeling?" Hancock asked.

"I'm fine Kaa-Chan I'm looking forward to training."

"I am sure you are however there are a few things we need to talk about first."

"What do we need to talk about?"

"First I would like to see what your parents gave you so I can try to plan out your training"

"Ok" and in a pool of smoke 3 scrolls pop out. Each with a different cap on it one is red, one is yellow and the last is orange.

"3 scrolls? Ones from kaa-san and ones from tou-san who is last one from."

**_'that one is from me kit it may not be much other than the basics in chakra control as with me you will have some trouble with that. I also included and a kitsune henge witch is an actual transformation.'_**

_'Thanks Kurama-nee this should help a lot'_

As Mito was talking with Kurama Hancock opened up the scrolls and tried to read them.

"Um Mito we may have a small problem here…"

"What's wrong kaa-Chan?"

"It seems as all of these where written in a different language then what we use now. Which means while you may understand them you won't understand anything else."

"So I have to learn how to read and write all over again!"

"I'm afraid so dear now first can you explain what each scroll will teach you so I can try to plan out your schedule for the next few years."

"Well the orange one I should start with first as it is how I can control my chakra better."

"Chakra what is chakra?"

"It's the energy that lets me do cool things like walk on water! It combines your physical energy and spiritual energy."

**_'Kit tells her last night you released chakra before you passed out, so she has an idea what it is.'_**

"Hem nee-Chan says I released some last night before I passed out."

"O I thought that was Haki."

"What is Haki kaa-Chan?"

**_'Try letting me out for this kit I may be able to help compare this Haki with chakra better and it'll be easier to do it directly'_**

_'Ok so how do I make it so you get out instead of a regular clone?'_

**_'It's the same except instead of using your chakra you use mine instead'_**

_'ok here we go' _she then puts her fingers in the cross seal and says **Kyubi bunshin **and in a puff of smoke appears a teenage women with long red hair red slitted eyes and generous curves., but the most unusual part of her is her 2 fox ears and 9 long red tails.

"Yay it worked welcome out nee-Chan"

"Wh...at just happened." Hancock asks surprised.

**"I can answer that remember last night when mite told you about having a fox sealed inside her?"**

"Yeh… so I take it you are this Kurama who Mito thinks of as a sister"

**"Yeh that would be me it is nice to meet you in person"**

"Ok as I was saying before Kurama-chan came out there are 3 basic types. There's Kenbunshoku Haki witch lets the user see things they might not have seen normally and in some cases predict the future to a limited degree."

**_"Hem that sounds like some dojutsus back from our time in particular the sharingan"_**

"Like the one I have Nee-Chan"

**"Yes from what I can tell they seem similar though wed have to find someone who could use Kenbunshoku Haki to see if they are similar enough to teach you how to better use your sharingan."**

"Sandersonia can use Kenbunshoku so we can ask her to test that at a later date. The next type of Haki is Busoshoku Haki this type can be used to strengthen your body like armor and also increase your weapons effectiveness."

"**You can use chakra for much the same things we will have to see if it's possible to use both chakra and Haki at the same time or if they are basically the same thing just different names."**

"Most Kuja can use this type of Haki I can have marigold help you with using your chakra and or Haki to strengthen your body. The final and rarest form of Haki is Haoshoku Haki only one in a million people have this ability it is used to dominate the wills of others it felt similar to what you did last night but it is usually more focused"

**"When she uses my chakra she can achieve a similar effect as you saw last night when she only pulled on a little bit."**

"Even if she can't use this type of Haki or your chakra all the time I can train her at least on how to resist the effects from it as I use this type of Haki."

"So I am going to get training from you and both of my oba-sans?"

"Yes that is about all we can actually train you in and that is only if we find there similar"

**"If you show me these Haki in action I should be able to find any comparisons that we can use for training."**

"We can do that later we have to discuss what else Mito needs to learn before she can go search for her uncle."

**"Understandable." **Kurama nods seeing the reasoning behind it.

"Mito also needs to learn how to read and write again and it wouldn't hurt for her to catch up on some recent history elder Nyon can help you there as she's always asking me to bring her books from my travels."

"What about for combat all I have is my swords witch won't help much until I'm a bit faster."

"For physical training I can help you as I am one of the stronger Kuja but for weapons you would have to go to someone else as I don't use weapons to fight."

**"There are some seals in your father's scroll that will help you with your physical training gravity seals for strength and resistance for speed. Id focus more on the resistance seals more than gravity as your mom's style is more speed based then power. Your swords also have the ability to help control water but that would take some trial and error as I don't know anything about that."**

"If you can control water that will be a very powerful ability as all devil fruits have a weakness to seawater. Well from what I can see you can't do much physical training until you're a little older or it will stunt your growth so I'd say your first 2 years or so should focus on learning to read and write history and controlling your chakra from what Kurama can teach you. After that we can start on some light physical workouts archery if you find a snake partner like Salome here as well as well as some work on your father's fuinjutsu stuff. That will probably take another 2 years witch you will be working on your chakra control as well still to get it easier. When you turn 10 we can start on your sword training I know a person who uses swords that might be able to help you a bit but that will be mostly on your own as it's your mothers style, I will also be helping you with your speed training during this time. After that the next 4 years will be mostly you polishing out any skills you need help with working on your Haki like ability's and sparing different Kuja for battle experience. So by the time you are 16 you should be able to go out on your own and look for your uncle."

**"That sounds like a good plan I don't feel comfortable with her going out on her own until she is 16 years old anyway."**

"10 years of training but what if we find out where my uncle is before I'm done training."

"your uncle is one of the Yonko who stays in the new world most of the time even if we did find him out there it isn't the type of place you could stay until you could defend yourself, but if we get news of him being outside the new world I will try to get you to him but I can't make any promises there."

As she says that the door opens again and elder Nyon walks in.

"I just got off the phone with an old friend of mine he said shanks was in the east blue before he suddenly packed up and headed back to the grand line. It isn't often that a yonko leaves the grand line so I doubt he will be anywhere we could get to any time soon anyway Nyo." Nyon adds.

"Then I will get stronger and smarter so when I find out where he is I will be able to go with him on his journey."

"Well said little one it will be a long 10 years but by the time we are done with you, no one will stand in your way." Hancock states proud of her daughter.

"Elder Nyon do you think you could start Mito's training since she can't read or write or language yet?"

"I would be happy to help our little princess get smarter Nyo."

"Well the sooner we get started the sooner I can go explore the world and find my uncle!" Mito yells excited.

As Nyon and Mito leave the room Hancock smiles witch Nyon catches 'this_ little girl has a power stronger then the most powerful devil fruit. The power to change people. A few days ago Hancock was all cold but now she is smiling again. Your story will be an interesting one to read some day young Mito.'_

And end.

All reviews are helpful I try to red them all before any new post I make to see if there is anything I can fix or any ideas out there to help I am planning on another 3-4 chapters or so before she meets up with Luffy.

Mito will slowly get over her trust issues with the Kuja that will transfer over to all females but she will still be wry around men (especially after she meets Sanji) for a while.


	5. a new year

**Biju/ gods talking **

**_Biju gods thinking_**

_Thinking_

**Techniques**

**Amazon lily**

Mito has been with the Kuja for almost a year now and while she hasn't physically gotten stronger she is far smarter than she was a year ago. Her training has been going according to schedule with the first month relearning how to read and write and after that Mito soaked up information like a sponge thanks to her sharingan's photographic memory.

She hasn't only learned about common knowledge stuff either as within the year she read just about every book her Nyon-baa Chan had and is now one of the smartest people on the island and she is only 7 granted .that is mostly because very few Kuja have been off the island and none for longer than her baa-Chan who told her stories about her time in exile. She has also grown closer to her new family she still is nervous around the rest of the tribe however as for the last year she has either been in the palace or in at the elders hut in the woods.

Her chakra training is also progressing nicely though she does most of that training in her mindscape so no one can spy on her and she can spend some time alone getting to know her nee-Chan better. She learned that since she has a lot of chakra between having Uzumaki Senju and Uchiha blood in her and Kurama's chakra that controlling her chakra will be extremely hard but even still her progress has been exceptional she can already walk up solid surfaces. Though the first time she accessed her chakra surprised Kurama.

**_Flashback_**

**"Ok Mito it's time to try and find your chakra since you have a lot it shouldn't be too hard to find. While you're doing that I am going to use some of my power to make it convert to your natural element to find out what they are for future reference."**

"Ok nee-Chan her I go"

As Mito started focusing inside her self Kurama saw the strangest thing happen as the water from the near bye pond started to rise and swirl around Mito.

**_'I haven't even used any of my power yet for her to be able to control water to this extent already she is going to be a monster with water justu.'_** After she had that though she started to add her power to see her other elements to find an even bigger surprise she found Mito latterly on fire but it didn't look like she was in any pain whatsoever. However it didn't stop there as the earth around mite rose a little bit and it became very windy with storm clouds everywhere.

**_"Incredible Mito you can stop now." _**

After Mito stopped so did the elements and everything went back to how it was before with Mito having no idea of the extraordinary feet she just pulled.

**"Ok Mito that was great I found out that you have all 5 elements to varying degrees. Your strongest element is water witch isn't a surprise as your mother was the strongest water user since the 2nd hokage and you have the diluted Mokuton. Your next strongest is fire witch you get from me and your father it is strong enough to give you immunity to fire. Your earth wind and lighting affinity's are all about the same in you can control them but not to the same extent as water."**

"Wow so I have all 5 elements I'm going to be awesome believe it!"

**"yes Mito you can control all 5 but because I only now about fire I can't help you with the others you seem to be a natural at water but learning how to use wind lighting and earth will be very hard for you especially as there isn't anyone who can teach you how to use them anymore."**

"Man that stinks hopefully I can find some old scrolls or something to at least get a few ideas."

**"Good luck with that kit but you should be getting to sleep that display will definitely tire you out"**

**_Flashback over_**

Since then Mito was learning a few more chakra control exercises before she started to learn elemental manipulation Kurama-nee said she would be ready to start fire manipulation in a year or so at this rate.

Today was an important day for her though as it was her 7th birthday and her first with her new family and she is excited because she has never had a real birthday before so she gets dressed and heads down stairs to find her kaasan baachan and both of her obas and even Salome smiling at her.

"Happy birthday Mito!" they all say, even Salome says it but nobody but her can hear it.

"Arigato mina" Mito says crying tears of joy

"We know you're still not comfortable with the rest of the tribe yet so we figured we'd do a small party just the 6 of us this year" Hancock calmly says

"Thank you kaa-Chan I want to know the rest of the tribe but I'm just not ready yet maybe next year."

"There is no rush Nyo we all know you have had a tough life and we don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to."

"Enough with all this gloomy talk its Mito's birthday and we need to celebrate!" Sandersonia yells out and everyone laughs at her acting like more of a kid then Mito does.

So the small family parties and has fun together all day until it's time for presents. While she didn't get anything big they were all thoughtful in their own way.

Elder Nyon gave her a new book that was an encyclopedia of different plants around the world and there uses. Witch Kurama said would be very helpful if my Mokuton ever became strong enough to grow plants.

Marigold got her some books on weapon crafting and upkeep since she was always seen looking through different books on weapons and staring at her halberd.

Sandersonia got her a book she found on devil fruits to help her identify any she sensed better.

When her sisters finished giving her the books Hancock came in with a stone slab she found a while back

"What's that kaa-san?"

"To tell you the truth I don't know I just saw that it had the same style of writing as the scrolls you had from your parents and thought I should give it to you."

Mito reads the slab and it is mostly worn but she can make out a few words "seven … mist kenjutsu….." and a storage seal on the bottom

**_'Is that what I think it is?'_**

_'What is it nee-Chan?'_

**_'Open it and find out kit.'_**

Mito pours a little charka into the seal and out pops 3 scrolls the first has 7 storage seals on it 6 of them with an empty circle in the middle and 1 that has the kanji for storm in it.

"What is this?"

**_'That's the weapon scroll of the seven swordsmen of the mist they were some of the best swords master in the world though it only looks like there is 1 sword there'_**

Mito adds a little more chakra and out pops a pair of twin blades and she can feel the power within them.

"These blades feel like my Uzumaki blades but with lighting instead of water."

'**_They are similar from what I remember of when your mother fought against them check what's in the other 2 scrolls.'_**

She opens up the second scroll and sees a note from a guy named Omoi

Dear whoever finds this these scrolls

These are the kiba blades that I won from their original wielder Ameryuri Ringo during the 4th shinobi world war. In the second scroll are a few jutsu I managed to learn for them as well as a special jutsu of my own creation for special swords. While we won the 4th shinobi world war and managed to seal up the juubi and Madara Uchiha….

**_'The juubi! But how you need all 9 tailed beasts to remake the juubi. And Madera was killed by the 1_****_st_****_ hokage'_**

_'I don't know nee-Chan but maybe the note explains the rest'_

_…the price was high many shinobi lost their lives and many more lost the ability to use chakra. The few of us that are still able to use chakra have taken up sealing all the worlds knowledge on chakra in a way where only someone that can use chakra will be able to access. So if you are reading this scroll you must be a decedent of the shinobi way. I give you these swords and jutsu and hope you use them well._

_'Wow so there are more of these tablets around the world with the knowledge of the shinobi.'_

**_'It seems so but I am worried about what happened to my brothers and sisters if the juubi was indeed reformed.'_**

_'I promise that I will look into it nee chan and maybe find a way to reunite you and your siblings.'_

As Mito opened up the last scroll she saw a lot of lighting style kenjutsu that could only be used by the Kiba blades. At the end of the list however was the jutsu this Omoi guy created **Sword fusion** according to the notes it can fuse swords together and gain all the qualities of both however it didn't fuse together swords that where built to be dual wielded.

"this is amazing if this works the way it says it does it will fuse my Uzumaki blades and kiba blades into a new pair of blades that can control both lighting and water!."

At that news all the adults in the room's jaws drop.

"So you're saying with that jutsu you will be able to control 2 elements with your swords Nyo?"

"It seems like it but I think I should hold off until I master my Uzumaki blades first as fusing them now will make the swords harder to learn."

"That sounds like a good plan dear but I would reseal all of that up so no one else can access them even if the people who can use them are few in number."

**End chapter**

**The tablet she got was a poneglyph and she will be finding more to gain more jutsu and knowledge about what happened during the 4****th**** shinobi world war.**

**Until I reach cannon the chapters won't be too long as coming up with fresh chapters from nothing is hard.**


	6. New friends

**Biju/ gods talking **

**_Biju gods thinking_**

_Thinking_

**Techniques**

**Amazon lily Hidden cave**

In a dark cave a single glowing red eye shines **"Just a little longer and we shall meet Mito my rider"**

**With Mito**

4 years 4 years have passed since Mito met her new family. The years have been tough but worthwhile she still likes to be alone but she has made some new friends over the years. Her closest friend is her new snake partner Kaze they met 2 years ago.

**(Flashback)**

In the middle of a clearing an 8 year old Mito can be seen meditating with no fear of the nearby predators. Her Kaa-san was a bit nervous about letting her go but with a little bit of persuasion she was allowed to go. The reason why she wanted to go was to work on her Mokuton sensing to find out what the range of it was and that wasn't something she could do with her kaa or oba Chans with their devil fruits. So with a calming breath Mito slowly lets the power of nature wash over her. While she can't bend it to her will she can sense all the nature for most of the island to the edge of her range she can feel her kaa-sans unique signature.

"5 miles I guess that is the range of my sensing for now."

**_"Impressive kit being able to sense your kaa-san that far out can be very useful"_**

"Thanks nee-Chan "all of a sudden a breeze comes by that sounds like something is crying

'What was that there shouldn't be any wind here and I thought I heard crying'

**_"Why don't you follow it and find out just be careful."_**

"Got it nee-Chan"

After about an hour of walking they come across a young snake that is mostly white curled up in a ball crying but the strangest part was that the wind in the area seems to be coming from her.

"Hello there little one what's wrong?" Mito asks it trying to calm her down

"Sob... all the other animals treat me like I'm a monster"

Now this really gets to Mito as it is similar to how she was treated when she was younger

"Why would they do that? "

"You can understand me?" the snake asks confused as she isn't used to humans or anyone being able to or wanting to talk to her.

"Yes I can understand all animals and even plants to an extent. Now why are you so sad?"

"Because I hate a weird tasting fruit that makes me turn into wind!"

"You ate a devil fruit! Cool!"

"You don't hate me or fear me?"

"Nah my kaa-Chan ate one of them to." When she said that the snake disappears into the wind and reappears around Mito hugging her

"Thank you thank you are the first one to ever be nice to me."

"It's no big deal you are a lot like me when I was younger and I can't let anyone be treated like that when I can help it."

"You were treated like a monster?" she asks curiously

"Yes before my kaa-Chan found me I was always beaten or ignored by everyone around me."

The young snake listens as Mito tells her more about her life both before and after her recue and as they finish they notice the sun starting to go down.

"Well we should get going I don't want to worry kaa-Chan about being gone for so long."

"We?" the snake asks confused

"Yeh your coming home with meal Kuja have a snake partner and if no one else will be your friend you can be my friend and partner."

The young snake starts to cry in joy until Mito stops and asks sheepishly

"I never got your name hehe"

"My name is Hebikaze but you can call me Kaze for short"

"Ok let's go Kaze we have a lot of training to do to become the best partners ever!"

**(Flashback end)**

In the last 2 years Mito and Kaze became inseparable due to their similar pasts. Mito has also changed a little over the years her dark red hair is usually in a high ponytail going down to her waist. her cloths preferences tend to be simple jeans and t shirts nothing fancy but her gloves are another story after starting her second phase of training she was allowed to look into her father's sealing notes and started with a few simple seals like the storage seals covering her gloves containing her Uzumaki swords and a bunch of custom made arrows to go with Kaze's bow form.

Her custom arrows are built uniquely as they are built to be easier to control with Kaze's wind power to go farther and alter its course slightly midflight however the arrows themselves aren't all that she has custom made she has many custom seals that can be attached to the arrows with multiple effects from explosions to large flashes of light. She is currently working on a seal to hold a large amount of water that can be either released regularly or on impact when she fires it from an arrow. While she hasn't mastered it yet she can do basic water manipulation and as she gets better with it she will need ways to get lots of water even in areas where it is hard to find.

She has also made a new friend of her archery instructor Marguerite who is a one of the younger Kuja yet she is skilled with a bow and her kaa-Chan wanted to try and get her out some more. With time the two became friends and Mito started coming out of her shell more and more around the other Kuja tribe members. It didn't hurt that they respected strength and even though she is the youngest on the island she is already one of the best archers as she can hit a target at a range none other can. Mostly thanks to Kaze but none of them know that as like her kaa and oba-Chan's they keep Kaze's powers hidden in plain sight.

Her archery isn't all that has improved her speed and strength have also increased greatly thanks to her kaa-Chan's and nee-Chan's hellish torture that they call training

It started just like any other day but Just as the sun is shining Boa Hancock barges into her musume's room and "shouts rise and shine it's time to start your physical training"

That was a day I will never forget as she tested my strength and speed in many different tests from lifting boulders to running laps to even having Salome start chasing me around town.

We learned that day that while I'm stronger than an average girl my age thanks to Kurama my strength is really in my speed and endurance from all the practice I got when I was younger running for my life.

So we focused on that getting my speed up and with my endurance it went be very fast I already was faster than most of the Kuja to start now I am faster than even Kaa-chan. She says in a few years I'll be fastest women on the planet. My strength training didn't go as well but it still did go well with the gravity and resistance seals Kurama put on me my strength has risen to be able to lift double my own weight while there are others far stronger than me on the island my style isn't about brute strength.

I am proud to say my training is going great and I should finally be starting up on my swordsmanship I was reflecting on the past years I didn't notice the sun go down and being in the middle of the woods in the spot I met Kaze I was a good hour or 2 away from home.

"Ugh I hate it when I lose track of time well time to head home."

As I start to walk through the woods I find myself lost as everything looks different then she is used to during the day. As she continues walking she trips over a root and falls into a large cave and blacks out. A few hours later Mito looks up and can see the sun.

"kaa-Chan is going to be so worried but nothing I can do know that wall is too high to climb normally and looks to unstable to try and chakra climb may as well start exploring this cave."

As Mito walks down the cave she can't help but admire the designs as there are carvings all along the walls of different dragons in epic battles with humans on the backs.

All of a sudden a deep voice shouts **"who goes there!"**

"My name is Mito and I fell into this cave and am trying to find a way out."

"**So you have finally arrived Mito Uzumaki –Namikaze."**

"How did you know my full name I only told you my given name" she asks on guard

The deep voice chuckles and comes out of the shadows reveling a huge dragon with pitch black scales and glowing red eyes

**"I know who you are Mito because I am Ryukage the last shadow dragon and you are my rider."**

(And end)

I know these chapters are short but the training chapters aren't easy for me to write I'm trying to make her growth somewhat realistic.

Yes she is extremely fast but she has seals on limiting her speed unless she needs it

I know the names for Hebikaze and Ryukage are simple but I'm not that great with names and I don't know about you but Ryukage sounds cool even if it is simple

There should only be another 2 or 3 chapters before cannon time when Mito meets the straw hats I'm still torn between if she joins the crew makes her own or just travels alone. Either way she will end up crossing paths with the straw hats a lot though I am leaning towards her joining just going of alone at some points.


	7. a new teacher

**Biju/ gods talking **

**_Biju gods thinking_**

_Thinking_

**Techniques**

**_Last time_**

**_"I know who you are Mito because I am Ryukage the last shadow dragon and you are my rider."_**

**_Start_**

**(Ryukage's cave)**

"A real dragon! But what do you mean I am your rider?"

**"Yeh I am I real dragon it is understandable that you may not believe me as there are very few of us left. As for what a rider is it is a partnership between a human and a dragon."**

"Partnership how does that work and why am I your rider?"

**"To understand the partnership you will have to understand a bit of the history of dragons and dragon riders. Riders started back before the time of the Biju when dragons where more common to see. It was a time before chakra and a time of magic. Normally when a human and a dragon formed a partnership the Human would gain access to magic and would learn how to use it but because of the sage of 6 paths teaching everyone how to use chakra even us dragons started to use it. Like humans dragons tend to have an elemental nature however we tend to get only one maybe 2 but at a much stronger scale. My element is shadows I can control my shadow and my partners shadow and even turn into shadows. I also learned a few things from those Nara when they were still around. The partnership itself was when a dragon found a human that they could form a bond with they would both be strengthened. There hasn't been a rider ever since shinobi where created because there has been no need of one but the times now have need of the rider once again!"**

"What do you mean the times have a need of a rider again?"

**"These times have lots of injustice in the world with so many pirates while some are good many of them are not and the marines while many are good a lot of the higher ups have different views of justice leading to some who are no worse than bandits'."**

"But how am I supposed to fix anything? I can't become a Marine for multiple reasons and pirates can't do much unless they wanted to start a war!"

**"you are the only one who could fix things Mito you have a power no one has seen in hundreds of years between your chakra Kurama's power and my help you have more potential than anyone else of this timeline."**

"But how can I fix this world alone?"

**"Remember you aren't alone you have me Kurama and the Kuja warriors and you will find many more friends and family on the way."**

"Right lets go Ryukage we have some training to do."

**(Amazon lily the next day)**

As Mito is waking up Hancock walks in

"Ok musume get dressed then I will take you to my friend who can help you a bit with your swordsmanship."

"Hai kaa-san"

As the two are heading to a training field Mito speaks up

"Kaa-san what is this friend of yours like?"

"Well she is very kind and childlike but also very tall so her style won't fit you but she might be able to help you with your mom's style"

"hem kaa-san can I use one of my clones to spar against then since I have made it so a simple hit wont dispel them if i'm only using one and I will get the style down twice as fast?"

"I don't know it will be hard to explain why there are suddenly two of you and Aphelandra isn't known for keeping secrets"

"O then I can use the henge Kurama-nee taught me to make her look like someone else!"

"I guess that could work but I would make her know so no one sees your"

"Got it **Kage bunshin ** **Henge **and a blonde haired girl who looks like she could be Mito's sister shows up."

"Ok Mito now what will you call her?"

"Hem how about Naru?"

"Ok then here we are. Hello Aphelandra. Meet my daughter Mito and her friend Naru they will be sparing with their own style and I want you to help anyway you can."

With a quick salute she replies "Hai hebi-hime-sama I will make sure your daughter and her friend **shine brightly with their swords of youth!"**

With sweet drop Hancock says

"Right how can I forget that she is a youth fanatic?"

**_"First that Guy now this what is up with all this Youth"_** Kurama asks with a deadpan

'This will be a long 2 years nee-chan'

**End**

**I know this chapter was very short and late but my internet has been acting up. so it is hard to do much more until I get it back I will try to make the next chapter longer and have at least one fight**


	8. skills test 1

**Biju/ gods talking **

**_Biju gods thinking_**

_Thinking_

**Techniques**

**Amazon lily (Mito's 14)**

In an arena filled with Kuja of all shapes and sizes you can hear everyone talking excitedly about a fight that is about to happen until their empress calls out.

"Quite everyone quite down please." As the words left her mouth everyone becomes silent

"It has been 8 years since my museme Mito has joined the Kuja tribe and she has proven herself ready for the final test to join the Kuja Pirates. We all know that Mito is strong since last year she went and did something no one has ever done before. She has slain a gorgon single handedly while it took me and both my sisters working together to do so."

"Are you sure telling them that sister is a smart idea sister?" Marigold asks worriedly

"we needed some way to explain how Mito can do things no one else can because asking her to do this test when she isn't at full strength would be impractical as it is meant to test her strength " Hancock answers quietly.

"Still this is an unusual test for a girl to enter the pirates Nyo. Normally we just hold a tournament and the winner can join Nyo." Elder Nyon adds a little worried for her granddaughter.

"Yeh I mean we all know Mito is strong but fighting the rest of the Kuja pirates alone until she can't fight anymore is a bit much." Sandersonia adds

"You all know why we have to test Mito to the fullest. She will be targeted by multiple powerful people when they find out about her abilities. Between her multiple powers that are obviously not a devil fruit as she can still swim, her ability to read poneglyph and her resemblance to red haired shanks she will be wanted by the marines for sure and even some pirates will want her."

"As soon as she leaves this island and gets noticed the entire world will be after her Nyo. "

"She also wants to search for her uncle and she will be alone out there for a while." Marigold adds

"If she passes this test she will be strong enough to handle all but the strongest of enemy's and by the time she leaves she will be even stronger and more experienced. I won't let her leave this island until I'm sure she is strong enough to survive in the world."

"Ok girls let's start this test then I want to see what little Mito can do."

"Ok Ladies of the Kuja tribe let the fights begin Mito has to fight through tougher opponents in each round until she can't go on. The first round is Mito vs Marguerite the newest of the Kuja pirates!"

The 2 named girls come out followed by their snake weapons

"Good luck Mito-Chan!" Marguerite shouts

"You too Rite-Chan!"

"This fight will be archery only. First one to land a solid hit wins!"

"Let's go Kaze we got this"

"Right Mito-sama"

"Ok ready hajime!"

Both snakes morph into their bow forms as Marguerite pulls out 3 arrows and fires them all at once at Mito.

Mito sees the arrows coming but to her there in slow motion and dodges them at the last second.

"You will have to do better than that Rite-chan."

The fight goes on for 10 minutes with Marguerite firing more and more arrows and Mito dodging them without moving from her starting space.

Up with the Gorgon sisters Sandersonia is getting bored "Mito-Chan Is making this so boring to watch"

"While the fight might not be interesting to watch it does show that Mito's Kenbunshoku Haki is excellent. (Aka sharingan)" Marigold states

"The fight will be over soon Marguerite is running out of arrows and we all know that Mito has thousands on her in her seals." Hancock adds

Back in the arena Marguerite reaches for another arrow only to realize she is out.

"Um that's not good hehe" she chuckles nervously

"So I guess it's my turn then"

Mito pulls out one arrow with a tag wrapped around it and fires at Marguerite. **"Stun arrow" **the arrow flies faster than most of the crowd can see and hits Marguerite in the stomach and lighting arcs off it knocking Marguerite unconscious.

"Winner of the first round Mito!" the crowd is stunned one second Mito was dodging arrows and the next Marguerite is unconscious. As they realize what happened they start cheering.

"Ok ladies settle down the next round will be Mito vs Sweet Pea in a hand-to hand only fight!"

"This should be interesting Nyo Mito was always less skilled in hand to hand Nyo."

"While it may not be her strongest suit I made sure she can hold her own in case something where to happen to her swords."

"Smart idea sister she might not always have her swords with her when she needs to fight"

"Mito can do it go Mito-Chan!" Sandersonia yells

As Sweet Pea enters the arena Mito starts to get a little Nervous while she is decent at hand to hand Sweet Pea is twice her size and much stronger.

"Good luck Mito-sama I will watch with your family" Kaze says as she flies away with her wind powers

**'Remember kit she may be stronger then you but you are far faster use that to your advantage'**

Both women bow to each other as Hancock shouts "this will be a fight till one fighter is unable to fight any longer Hajime!"

Almost instantly Sweet Pea rushes at Mito going at speeds you wouldn't believe for her size. At the last second just like with Marguerite she dodges.

"Your fast Pea-Chan but I am faster" and then she disappears with pure speed only the Gorgon sisters can even see her move. Mito rains down huge kicks on Sweet Pea but her Haki and size negates most of the damage.

"You will have to do better than that Mito-san you may be fast but if you can't hurt me it doesn't mean much"

"Gr guess I'll have to get a bit more serious then. Time to realize my seals then"

All of sudden Mito becomes much faster only Hancock can see her now.

"Wow I knew Mito Chan was fast but I didn't know she was this fast I can't even see her move!" Sandersonia yells

"Indeed it is impressive but like Sweet Pea said if she doesn't have enough Power she can be as fast as light and it won't make much difference"

"While Mito's style relays around speed she does have the capability to be very strong as well her seals she just removed did more than just make her faster."

"Ok Pea-Chan it's time to end this" Mito shouts as she disappears again and reappears right below Sweet Pea "**Kitsune Barrage"** Mito starts her combo with Kicking Sweet Pea in the chin knocking her into the air a little then she throws a barrage of kicks lifting her higher and higher then she disappears again and appears above her and drops a huge axe kick onto Sweet Pea that causes her to fall to the ground leaving a huge smoke cloud around the arena. Add the smoke clears you see Mito a little out of breath with Sweet Pea unconscious.

"Winner Mito. We will know have a small break to clean up the arena and to let Mito rest for a bit."

**End**

My internet has been cutting in and out the entire time I was making this so since I got to a decent stopping point I ended the chapter.

The chapters until cannon starts will probably be between 1k and 1.5k words from now on after that it depends on the chapter for the shorter islands I will try to finish them in one chapter but the longer ones like Alabasta and Skypeia will take a few chapters


	9. skills test 2

**Biju/ gods talking **

**_Biju gods thinking_**

_Thinking_

**Techniques**

_Recap: Mito is in a test fighting different Kuja to see if she can be a Kuja pirate she has already won her archery and hand to hand fights_

**Amazon lily (Mito's 14)**

"Ok everyone Mito is all rested up so we can go to the 3rd round this round will allow Mito to use her strong point of swords vs her teacher Aphelandra. Mito can use anything she has in this fight but no outside help."

Mito walks back into the arena with Aphelandra across from her

"Yosh Mito-Chan let us have our youth explode during this spar!"

"Um Yeh what she said…"

'_How the hell did I last two years with her as my teacher'_

**_'I know kit I know at least you can use your swords abilities in this fight'_**

_'I know nee-Chan but there isn't enough water around her to use the Uzumaki blades so I guess I'll have to try out the kiba blades'_

**_'hem after this you may want to make some seals to store sea water for when you are away from water so this doesn't happen again vs a devil fruit user'_**

"Ok this fight will now begin Hajime!"

Mito draws her Kiba blades as Aphelandra draws her blade.

"Here I come Mito let your youth shine brightly"

"Um Yeh ok "

Aphelandra charges forward but Mito stands still charging her swords with lighting

'_Ugh I need more practice with the Kiba blades I can't use them nearly as well as my Uzumaki blades'_

As Aphelandra swings her large sword Mito is already moving to the side to parry it and with a tap of her blade electrocutes Aphelandra. When Aphelandra is unable to defend herself Mito is on the move making small cuts all over Aphelandra paralyzing her more and more.

"Well that was shocking well done Mito-Chan well done" and she passes out

"Thank you sensei but if you knew about these blades it wouldn't have been so easy"

The crowd is stunned Mito just beet their best sword user like it was nothing.

**Empress box**

"Mito is indeed a talented sword woman to be able to use her kiba blades that she hasn't mastered to that degree"

"Indeed Nyo."

"She is indeed skilled it makes me wonder how well she can use her water power of her Uzumaki blades" Marigold asks

"We will have to see when she becomes a pirate with us she has already proven ready to join by beating all 3 of her opponents easily."

"While she is strong she needs at least one more test and that is to see how she does when outnumbered as that will happen a lot as a pirate" Marigold suggests

"Hem very well if this doesn't test her then there is only one pair that will be able to fight on equal terms with her."

"Ok Mito has won her 3rd round she has proven she is ready for the pirates. However we have two more tests to see how she will do in real combat. The first test is to see how she can fight when outnumbered. Mito will fight vs 5 Kuja warriors in this round. She will be facing Ran, Daisy, Cosmos, Blue Fan and Rindo. Mito can use anything she knows in this fight.

As the 5 women walk out Mito starts to get a little nervous.

**_'Relax Kit you can handle this you have my help as well as Hebikaze and Ryukage'_**

**_'_**_I know nee Chan but I would prefer to not let to many people know about Ryukage yet'_

"Yay I get to fight against Mito-sama zahahaha" Daisy laughs

"Focus girls you have seen her skill we can't go easy on her" Rindo lectures

"Here we go Kaze lets do this"

Kaze flies down to Mito

"Whoa her snake can fly!" Blue Fan yells out childishly

"The 4th round will now begin Hajime" Hancock yells

As soon as she says start Ran and Blue Fan start firing arrows at Mito but none come close as Kaze uses her wind to blow them off course.

"Arrows Won't hit me when I am with Hebikaze"

"Then let's try my bazooka!" Rindo yells and fires straight at Mito

"Kaze slow it down as much as you can then I'll take it from there"

Kaze sends its wind at the bazooka and slows it down but can't stop it. Mito pulls out her Uzumaki blade and deflects the shot to this side. But she was so focused on the bazooka she didn't see cosmos fist until it was too late and is sent into the wall.

"Ok that hurt time to play it smart."

Mito once again drops her seals and disappears from view. The 5 girls knowing how fast she is get back to back ready to fight.

"Where is she?" Cosmos asks

"I don't see her" Ran answers

"How about you look up?" Mito yells

As the 5 look up they see Mito falling from the sky with her swords out with clouds following her.

"Is she falling with a cloud?" Rindo asks

As Mito falls the cloud turns into water and hits all 5 girls pushing them away from Mito's landing zone.

"There now I have some water. Thanks for the lift Kaze."

**Empress Booth**

"Incredible she used Kaze's wind to get her high enough to control the water in the clouds Nyo."

"She is very resourceful that is for sure" Marigold adds

**Back in Arena**

"Ok time to end this **Uzumaki style: crushing waves**"

Mito spins around rapidly and all the water starts to rise around her until it all charges at the 5 girls.

'Well played Mito' as they close their eyes knowing they can't dodge in time

All 5 are knocked into the walls and fall unconscious.

"Winner once again is Mito" Hancock announces.

"Now Mito has proven she is worthy to be a Kuja Pirate by defeating 8 of our strongest warriors. However there is one final test I have for her and that is to prove how well she can fight when she is out skilled. For this round she will be facing my sisters and I."

'O shit' Mito thinks

**'Hehe kit this won't be easy you will have to use all your power here it isn't time to hold back any longer'**

**'Young one you will have to use me in this fight your mom wants to know you can handle yourself even if you're alone'**

As the 3 gorgon sisters enter the Arena Mito finds her resolve.

"Ok Kaa-san I guess it's time to throw off the kiddy gloves."

"Good luck Musume"

"Ok this fight will be between the Gorgon sisters and Mito. Anything goes Nyo. Hajime"

"Ok time to show my true power as Mito makes a hand sign"

'So she's going to use them huh'

**"Kitsune Bunshin" **and an older version of Mito appear next to her.

"Nee-Chan catch" as she tosses the Kiba blades to Kurama

**"I got them kit"** as the 2 of them get in there stances Mito's shadow starts to rise up from the ground.

The 3 sisters step back a bit as they have never seen Mito's shadow like this before

"I guess it's time for some introductions Kaa-san this is Ryukage the last shadow dragon" and the shadow turns into a large black dragon that is twice the size of Mito (about same size as some of the taller Kuja)

"You've been holding out on us have you Mito dear I guess this fight is now a 3 on 3 fight then."

All 6 fighters get ready and charge at their opponents Ryukage charges at Marigold Kurama followed by Kaze runs at Sandersonia and Mito runs at her Mother.

**Ryukage vs Marigold**

"I never dreamed I would be able to fight against a dragon I guess I will have to go all out then" as she changes into her half-snake form.

"**Interesting you have eaten a devil fruit then let's begin young one"**

The dragon and snake girl charge at each other with each slash of his claws Marigold is there with her Halberd. But Kage starts to push her back.

**"You are very strong young one but not quite strong enough"** as Kage breaks through her guard and slashes her with enough force to send her into the wall unconscious.

**"I'm glad you had your Haki ready or that would have hurt you a lot more than that and Mito would have skinned me alive"** the large dragon shudders as it slowly turns back into Mito's shadow

**Kurama and Hebikaze vs Sandersonia**

"Mito sure has some cool tricks! But she isn't the only one!" as Sandersonia switches to her half snake form.

**"Mito has grown up a lot in the last 8 years but enough talk time for us to fight"** as Kurama runs forward swinging her swords widely at Sandersonia only for her to dodge just in time to avoid each slash.

'**Crap I forgot about her Haki I will have to make my attacks to where she can't dodge them'**

"**Kaze you know what to do"**

As Kurama runs forward Kaze disappears into the wind and surrounds Kurama in an armor of wind increasing her speed. Kurama goes for my slashes and finally manages to get a hit.

"Ooh nice trick you managed to hit me there"

**"That's not all I'll do Kaze bring up the wind! ****Combination attack: Fire storm"**

Kurama blows out a huge wave of fire that gets its strength increased due to Kaze's wind

"Hot hot hot!" Sandersonia Screams before she falls unconscious

**"Hehe that wasn't easy I'll have to ask Mito to teach me some sword skills so I'm not just swinging blindly."** As she disappears from using all her energy

**Mito vs Hancock**

The two have been staring each other down as the other two fights where going on.

"It seems like Kurama and your dragon friend beat my sisters."

"Yeh though now I know not to give nee-Chan my swords until I know she can use them that was awful swordsmanship"

**'I heard that!'**

"So it's just you and me huh kaa-san"

"It seems so Musume"

And both women charge each other at speeds most of the audience can't follow.

**End**

This chapter was getting a bit on the long side for what I planned and my next chapter was going to be shorter so I decided to put Mito vs Hancock's fight in the next chapter.

As for Kurama and Ryukage winning Ryukage is hundreds of years old so he is very strong and smart so that was an obvious win. Sandersonia was caught off guard by the fire though as Mito can't use fire yet and a huge wind enhanced fire would have caught her off guard.

With the summer coming up I will be more busy so it will closer to once a week posting instead of my twice a week I have been aiming for.


	10. skills test final

**Biju/ gods talking **

**_Biju gods thinking_**

_Thinking_

**Techniques**

_Recap: Mito is in a test fighting different Kuja to see if she can be a Kuja pirate she is currently facing off against her mother._

**Amazon lily (Mito's 14)**

"So it's just you and me huh kaa-san"

"It seems so Musume"

And both women charge each other at speeds most of the audience can't follow.

The two exchange kicks and slashes at each other with neither gaining the upper hand.

"Is that all you've got musume your swords can't cut through my Haki with that level of power"

'She's right my swords alone won't do much since her Haki is so much better than mine.'

"Musume pay attention or you're going to get hurt love** arrow**"

Mito dodges at the last second. "Nice try kaa-san but that won't work on me"

"I guess your right then here I come"

Hancock charges forward at Mito at even faster speeds but Mito just smirks.

"Hey kaa-san did you forget what my swords can do?"

"No why?" Hancock looks around and notices that Mito is surrounded by the water she used in her last fight "O shit"

"**Water wall"** Mito throws up a wall of water to block the kick. "**Water Dragon"** the water from the wall forms into a dragon head around Hancock and throws her into the wall.

When the smoke clears away both women are panting.

"Nice one musume you caught me off guard there, that was a powerful attack."

Mito just smirks "Yeh too bad I didn't have that much water around or that would have ended it"

"Don't get cocky just yet dear this isn't over just yet!" and with that she unleashes her Haoshoku Haki full power leaving the crowd unconscious. Mito is left barely standing up

"Grr her Haki is even stronger then it was the last time"

"You aren't the only one that has been training musume I have been training just as hard as you have but it is impressive that you are still conscious."

"Hehe I can see that kaa-san but I won't be beaten that easily!" Mito starts to stand up but she is visually straining.

"Impossible how can you stand that close to my Haki!"

"That Haki is based on willpower and you won't find anyone else with a will as strong as mine kaa-san"

"I see well done musume but this fight is over" as Hancock rushes forward to finish the fight Mito just smiles and activates her hidden seal on her gloves.

"Yes it is kaa-san I might not have won but neither have you" and at the last second Mito manages to punch her in the gut just as she gets hit by Hancock's kick. The force of the Kick sends Mito flying and just before she falls unconscious she says **"Lighting seal: activate"** the seal Mito planted with that last punch activates and Hancock gets shocked into unconsciousness. _'Well played Mito well played'_

**Empress box**

"This fight is a draw Nyo." Nyon looks around and sees everyone unconscious and the arena in ruins and sweet drops

"Who's going to clean all this up Nyo?"

**Next day in the infirmary**

As Mito is waking up she hears voices by her bed

"I can't believe she was that strong if we were at sea she would have easily beaten me."

'Kaa-san'

"Yes she will be very powerful one of these days Nyo. That last move of here was very well done she knew she couldn't beat you so she took you down with her."

'Nyon-baa-Chan'

"O look she's waking up."

Mito slowly wakes up "hey kaa-san guesses I lost."

"Hey musume and no you didn't lose that last move of yours got me to so it was a draw"

"Yataa it worked. I wasn't sure if that would work it was a last ditch move."

"Yeh well it did so you are a Kuja pirate now and the youngest in history."

"You put on a very good show dear Marigold and Sandersonia are still unconscious Nyo"

"Thanks Nyon-baa-Chan."

"Well get some rest dear we set sail in a week and I want you fully recovered by then."

"Aye aye captain."

**End**

I know this is really really short but when I planned it in my head it sounded longer next I have a custom arc that will probably last chapter or 2 depending on some stuff I need to look up.

For the fight between Mito and Hancock keep in mind that both of Mitos big attacks caught Hancock off guard as she was attacking so her haki didn't warn her in time.

Mito will be able to beat just about any devil fruit user when she is at sea with all the water around with a few exceptions. But her strength at the moment is proportional to how much water is nearby.


	11. Orecian seis appears

**Biju/ gods talking **

**_Biju gods thinking_**

_Thinking_

**Techniques**

**Kuja pirate ship (Mito 15)**

A voice rings out from the crow's nest "hebi-hime there is a marine ship to the port!"

"What is a marine ship doing here this is a breach of our contract!"

"Kaa-san I'll go asks on Ryukage" Mito jumps into the air and Ryukage catch her and fly off towards the marine ship.

"Musume so impulsive be careful my der we don't know what they're here for"

**On the marine ship**

"Captain there a Kuja ship and it looks like the dragon princess is coming here"

"We are in there waters so let her land safely we are not here to cause trouble"

Mito lands on the marine ship and asks

"Where your commanding officer is and what are you doing in Kuja waters!"

The captain walks up "I am the captain of this vessel as for why we are here I'll have to ask to speak to you in private."

"Very well lead on"

"Petty officer Tashigi come with us as well please."

"Hai captain."

**In the captain's cabin**

"Ok then where were we?"

"you were going to tell me what this ship is doing in Kuja waters when the contract clearly states no marine ship is to be anywhere near Amazon lily."

"Right we had no intention of going to Amazon lily we were chasing after 6 highly dangerous pirates who recently escaped a nearby prison and we tracked them to a nearby island."

"What makes these 6 so dangerous?"

"The 6 of them are known are oracion seis each of them have strange powers that we assume are from devil fruits but no one knows for certain. Their names are Angel, Racer, Hoteye, Cobra, Midnight and there leaders name is Brain."

"6 people no matter how strong are no match for the Kuja tribe"

"I wouldn't be too sure there powers can be quite frightening. The weakest of the group Angel is known for using light based powers similar to admiral Kizaru. The second weakest would be racer he is extremely fast but not much else is known. Hoteye is very powerful with his control over the earth and his swordsmanship. Cobra is always seen with a pet snake and can control poison we have also seen him fly on his snake somehow. The last and strongest 2 are midnight and brain a father and son duo and not much is known bout there powers other than that they seem to be darkness based."

"hem they do seem like more than an average person could handle what makes you so sure your crew can beat them?"

"Petty officer Tashigi here is very skilled with a sword when she remembers her glasses. And I myself am no slouch the rest of the crew can distract the weaker 4 while we take care of brain and midnight."

"So you're counting on the other 4 surrendering when you have beaten the leaders? It is a very risky plan and relies a lot on luck since you don't know anything about your targets powers."

"I know but there isn't much else we can do with the limited resources at our disposal."

As he says that a huge explosion is heard and a marine runs into the cabin

"Captain we are under attack."

"Is it the Kuja?"

"They wouldn't attack while I am on this ship captain"

"No it isn't them but we can't see who it is as it suddenly became pitch black outside."

"It's brain! Battle stations."

The Marines rush out and head to battle.

"Hem I feel like there forgetting about me. O well it isn't my fight."

Mito walks outside to see what is going on and is surprised to see all the dead Marines the only survivors seem to be the captain Petty officer Tashigi and the 6 people there staring at.

"Well this is the best the marines have to send at us pathetic "the leader snorts

"Brain there seems to be one left." The female of the group points out

"It's no matter its 3 of them and 6 of us and those 2 can barely stand. Cobra finishes them off and meets us at headquarters."

"Right sir."

As this is going on Mito is talking to the captain

"It seems as if your plan didn't work out that entire well."

"They were far stronger than I thought my men didn't stand a chance. "The captain starts having a coughing fit.

"Listen dragon princess I don't have much time left and now they think you are with us please get petty officer Tashigi to safety while I hold them off."

"Captain you can't I can stay at fight as well."

"Tashigi live on you have a bright future ahead of you and I know I can trust the dragon princess with your safety she is unlike any other pirate I have ever seen. Now go."

"Let's go Tashigi I don't want to get caught up in your battle anymore then I have already."

"Right"

As the 2 are riding way on Ryukage they turn around to see the captain fighting against cobra to buy them some time to escape. They see cobras final blow and see the captain's final moments he dies with a smile knowing he saved at least one member of his crew.

"I may not like many men but your captain has earned my respect today."

"He was a good man until the very end" Tashigi agrees.

"Ok now where to take you I can't take you back to Amazon lily as you're a Marine and I can't take you straight to a marine base as I am technically a pirate."

"We have more pressing matter to attend to like the flying snake coming after us!"

"What crap **Kitsune bunshin****." **And Kurama appears behind Tashigi

"Kurama nee take Hebikaze and try to shoot him down.

**"Got it kit"**

As Kurama starts shooting arrows at cobra he simply dodges them or shoots poison at them to destroy them before they hit.

**"Arrows won't work on him Kit his snake is very mobile and anything that would hit him he destroys with poison**."

"Look out!" Tashigi screams as a large poison dragon comes flying at them.

"Crap I can't dodge fully where going down."

"The poison clips Ryukage's wings and they fall down into the see."

**Back with cobra**

She was a tough one but she can't have survived that fall and even if she did they will drown in the sea.

**End**

Yes I took oracion seis from fairy tale I wanted to show Mito's strength against foe she doesn't need to hold back against and also start to show some friendships growing between Mito and Tashigi.

As for the fights Mito will be fighting against cobra Hoteye and midnight Tashigi will have angel and a surprise will take out racer and help Mito with brain.

I made Hoteye's power based through his sword so after this arc Mito will have an earth controlling broadsword

I'm thinking about starting a second story soon as its been flying around my head for weeks now but if i do i will try to update both once a week still keep up the reviews and comments i try to incorperate any hints i see into my story still working on the perspective changing though


End file.
